


Second Life

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Lie to Me - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: When Gill and Cal finally admit their feelings for each other they decide to try and start a family.





	

Gillian sat facing the window. Starring outside at the red and orange leaves, wondering what it would have been like if she still had her Sophie. Today was her second birthday. She would've sang happy birthday to her and no doubt she would have gotten Sophie a bunch of toys and new cute clothes that she would outgrow quickly. There would be a birthday party with Cal, Emily, Loker, and Torres there. 

But her Sophie wasn't with her anymore. Sophie was in Delaware with her...mom. She had been Sophie's mom and now she wasn't. Those 57 days had been the happiest days of her life and then Sophie was gone and her marriage had dissolved. 

"Thinkin' hard, love." Gill jumped and spun around. "Sorry, love. Din't mean to scare you." 

"It's fine, Cal." 

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Cal sat down opposite her. "Today's her birthday. She's two years old, Cal. A whole 22 months have gone by since I last saw her all bundled up in blankets. You know she cried as...as I handed her over and there was nothing I could do. She was crying and there was nothing I could do for her. She wasn't mine anymore." Tears fell down her cheek.

"Sophie'll always be yours. You were her mum."

"I'm not her mom anymore though, Cal. I'll never be anyone's mom."

"Gill-"

"Cal, she was our- my last chance to be a mom. No doctor could figure out why I couldn't conceive. And it would be so much harder to adopt now that I'm single and after Sophie, I don't know if I could go through that again." 

"You'll always be her mum. You loved her and took care of her when her birth mum couldn't. She lived with you she was your daughter. Doesn't matter if it was for two months or two years or twenty years. You'll always be her mum."

"You still want to be a mum. You still can."

"I need to get back to work." She said shutting down any further conversation about her being a mother to another child.

Cal nodded and left.

 

Gillian tried to work but she was distracted by her grief. Torres had asked her if she was okay, Loker had asked if there was anything to help with, Heidi had brought her tea, and Cal was surprisingly leaving her be. 

She sighed as she tried reading the file a second or was this the third time? 

"Grab your coat, love. We're leaving." 

"Cal, I've got to finish this." 

"No you don't. We're the bosses, eh? Locker wanted to know what he could do so give it to him."

"Why am I leaving?" 

"We have plans love. Come on." He held up her jacket and she rolled her eyes as she reluctantly let him help her into it.

"You two leaving already?" Torres asked as they made their way into the hall.

"Have Locker go over the Johnson file and write the cliff notes for Foster here." Torres grinned and went in search of Loker.

"You really need to be nicer to him." Gill said.

"He's a pain in my arse. Stubborn. Won't listen." 

"Maybe that's because he's not a mind reader and you seem to think he is."

"You sound like Torres."

"Well she is right. You do know they are or were sleeping together?" 

"Figured as much. Don't they understand this is an office, a business not a dating site." Cal grumbled.

"Says you." She gave him her I know you've slept with clients before look. 

"Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Late for what, Cal."

"Now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you."

She groaned, "Cal, really? Just tell me where the hell we're going."

He put his hand affectionately on her shoulder. "We are going out for dinner."

Gill's eyes widened. Dinner? This wasn't business so was it- could it be a date?

"Whatever you make of it." He smiled.

"You're insufferable." 

"You say that but you don't actually mean that. I see that smile Foster. It's genuine." 

"You're enjoying this."

"We're here, love. Try to behave." He teased.

"Cal! This place is expensive!" She quietly hissed at him.

"You're worth it." Gill blushed.

"What are you hungry for?"

"I'm really not that hungry." 

"A steak? Good choice love." She titled her head and glared.

"Waiter, we're ready to order."

 

"Thank you...for tonight, Cal. I needed the distraction." 

"Anytime." He leaned in to kiss her and much to his surprise Gill moved so that their lips met. He kissed her back and she wrapped an arm around his neck. Cal placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. 

"Gill- I"

"Don't. I wanted it, Cal. I've wanted that for a long time."

"Then I guess maybe we should do that again." His lips crashed against hers this time more firm and allowing years of want to spill out. Gill moaned as he nipped at her lip. She pulled him into the house and somehow they made their way onto the couch. He had one hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek. She could see the desire and happiness in his eyes.

"Wow." She breathed when they broke away.

"So much for that line eh love."

"I want you Cal." 

"I'm not sleeping with you. Not tonight. Not after today. But if you still want this tomorrow, I think we could work something out." He stroked her face.

"You go think about working something out because tomorrow I'm still going to want this."

"Looking forward to that. Sleep tight love. Don't miss me too much." He kissed her, winked and was on his way.


End file.
